My invention further pertains to improvements of mechanisms required to open containers using "lift-tabs" to gain access to their contents. Examples of such containers can be found in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,251 Langseder, granted Nov. 30, 1982 for "Detachment Resistant Retained Lever". PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,016 Barrash, granted Mar. 30, 1982 for "Proof of Purchase Means for Self-Opening Cans". PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,646 Kimerlin, granted June 28, 1985 for "Tab Can Opener Tool". but lift-tabs are generally located in a restrictive recess below the upper rim of the container, which allows only for manual opening, usually without any other means than the dexterity of human thumbs and fingers.
Further, it entails the use of both hands, generally, to do it--one to grip the container, as the other lifts and operates the tab.
In many business establishments, such as automobile service stations, soda fountains, taverns and the like, containers may be opened in numbers of hundreds or more each day by single individuals.
Other persons, such as the aged, physically challenged, or less desterous, for other reasons, often find it difficult, or impossible to lift the tabs sufficiently to break the seal and gain access to the contents.
Therefore, the principal problem to be solved is to provide a simple means to lift the tab, break the seal, and gain access to the contents with a simple, efficient, single movement using one hand only.